Seize The Moment
by Nadja Lee
Summary: A lazy Sunday the X-men take an online test to figure out which decade they should have been born in and it makes Kitty think of something she always meant to say to Scott….


Seize The Moment 

By Nadja Lee                                     31/08/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. After movie

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue, Scott/Kitty

Summary: A lazy Sunday the X-men take an online test to figure out which decade they should have been born in and it makes Kitty think of something she always meant to say to Scott….  

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG

Sequel/series: None

Author's notes: Should there be a warning for silly, romantic little fics like this one? Probably. Thanks as always to Estelle for Beta and so much more. 

*                    *                    *

"What are you doing?" Xavier asked mystified as he saw Kitty sitting in front of the computer, Logan standing beside her with his arm around Rogue's shoulders. Jubilee leaned over to see the screen, Bobby close to her while Scott and Jean stood on either side. So this was where everyone went on Sundays, Xavier figured. Well, save Ororo who was out watering her beloved plants. 

Logan had been back for three years now but it was still hard for him to get used to the now twenty year old Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby fighting with the X-men. 

"Professor, we…" Scott began as he turned to face him, trying for a sober tone.

"We're just foolin' around," Jubilee said and ruined Scott's excuse even before he could say it.

"Oh, with what?" Xavier wheeled over to them and looked at the screen. It was some sort of question sheet from the Internet. 

"It's an online test. You answer some questions and you'll then be told in which decade or age you should have lived," Kitty explained.

"Doesn't sound very scientific," Xavier remarked but was intrigued all the same.

"It isn't. The possibility of this test to…" Scott began to explain, having already calculated the exact figure in his head.

"Shut up, Scooter," Logan bummed good naturally, his half smile softening his words as he tightened his grip on Rogue.

"Okay, so who should go first?" Xavier asked.

"Why don't you try and let's see," Rogue suggested. Xavier nodded and with Kitty's help answered the questions.

"Okay, here it is," she said as the result came up and all had to restrain themselves from laughing as they saw the picture matching the answer text. It was of a man with long wild hair in hippy clothes, flowers in his hair, sunglasses, a t-shirt with the anti-nuke symbol and giving the 'V' sign with one hand while holding a joint in the other.

"That's me?!" Xavier didn't know what to say.

"It's an improvement," Logan grinned.

"You mean to say he once had that much hair?" Bobby mumbled doubtful.

"I heard that," Xavier bummed and Bobby blushed.

"Okay. It says; 'you're the late 1960's. You dream of the dawning of an age controlled by love, a time when peace controls the planet and we're free from oppression and wars. Make love, not war is your motto and you love nature and flowers. Oh, and legalise hash...yeah, man.'"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Very funny. Next one," Xavier insisted but a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Anyone brave enough to try?" Kitty grinned. Her eyes found Scott's and she flashed a brilliant smile at him he couldn't resist. "Scott?"

"Very well," Scott smiled at her and came forth to stand beside her chair, his hand just exactly brushing against her bare shoulder and she smiled. She ran the questions over with him and they all waited for the result….and when they saw the image they all broke out laughing again. It was of a young man with long hair, dark sunglasses, one earring, black t-shirt, long black leather coat, black boots and blue very tight fitting cowboy pants.

"Wow! I would pay to see you in that!" Jubilee said and grinned as a small blush went over Scott's face.

"Me too," Kitty mumbled and blushed at where her thoughts were heading.

"What does it say?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yes. It says; 'you're the 1980s. You have a tendency towards brooding and doomsday thoughts. You always expect the worst to happen and are torn between trying to save a dying world and giving up on it all. You're confident and strong but underneath are pain and doubt. Play it cool.'"

"Very fitting," Bobby grinned.  
"Funny," Scott laughed and muffled Bobby's hair.

"Hey, watch the hair," Bobby protested. "My turn now," he insisted and Scott stepped back to let him come forth. Kitty again ran the questions over with him and they waited for the result. This time everyone smiled when they saw the matching image. It was of a knight dressed for battle kneeling before a lady, offering her a flower.

"Very like you," Jubilee grinned and kissed Bobby's cheek.

"Yes, he even gave me an ice rose when I started here," Rogue remembered fondly.

"What does it say?" Scott asked.

"Okay. It says; 'you're the age of chivalry. You help others, battle for your right and your love. When you fall in love you give it all. You're very genius and kind. God be with thee, good sir'," Kitty read.

"Maybe we should make you the new leader of the X-men. We could use a knight on our side," Scott smiled.

 "I'm a knight! How cool is that?" Bobby grinned happily.

"At least some are happy for their image," Xavier joked offence and they all smiled.

"Let me try," Jubilee asked and Kitty ran the questions with her and went to the result. Everyone laughed when they saw the image. It was of a woman dancing disco, wearing a big and glittering dress. 

"Nice moves, Jubes," Bobby teased.

"Shut up," Jubilee gave back and playfully hit him over the head.

"Okay, here it says 'You're the 1970s'…" Kitty began.

"I think we all got that one down," Scott smiled while still looking at the picture, imagining Jubilee dancing like that.

"UGH. Men!" Jubilee complained and playfully hit him over the arm.

"You love dancing, shopping….," Kitty continued.

"No, really?" Logan mumbled, remembering all the times Scott had somehow gotten him to drive her to the mall instead of himself.

"…and wearing unusual clothes. Life is a game and a feast. Go enjoy it'," Kitty finished reading.

"Okay, try the two lovebirds then," Bobby nodded towards Logan and Rogue.

"Okay," Kitty nodded to Rogue and ran the questions over with her. The resulting image was of a woman in a nurse uniform.

"Very fitting," Scott smiled warmly and Rogue nodded to him.

"Thanks."

Logan saw it in his right to cast Scott a warning look but Scott just grinned at him.

"It says; 'you're the 1940s. You're a woman of strength yet valuable, you can seem untouchable but someone is waiting for you. You care a lot for others and want them to heal; you fear hurting others and would do anything to prevent it. Find that loved one and never let him go'," Kitty finished and Rogue nodded, liking the answer.

"Logan?"  Kitty questioned. Logan bummed a yes and she ran the questions with him. The resulting image was of a soldier, gun in hand.

"Now, this is getting creepy. That was right on target," Bobby said and Scott nodded.

"Very good indeed," he added.

"Okay, it says here; 'you're the 1940s. A man of unique strength and abilities. You fight for your country and your loved one. Two words can summon it up; warrior and protector. Be the first in battle and the latter to your family'," Kitty read.  

"It's very telling indeed," Jean nodded, saying something for the first time since Xavier had arrived. 

"And you match. You got the same decade; a match made in Heaven," Jubilee insisted and everyone smiled. 

"Okay, Jean. Your turn," Scot said and the others nodded.

"Very well," she agreed and ran the questions over with Kitty. The resulting image made them all laugh. It was of a woman dressed in a spacesuit with Princess Leia look-alike hair. 

"I think you should always wear your hair like that," Jubilee grinned.

"What does it say?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Let me see……'You're the future. You're strong and independent; you're modern and go where time takes you. You have a playful side that you barely let shine unless it's to achieve your goals. You'll go far in this word but remember the people you meet along the way; success when finally reached may not be worth the sacrifices'," Kitty ended and a strange silence settled over the earlier so playful group. Jean and Scott avoided each other's eyes. Her work had been one of several reasons to their break-up two years ago.

"Okay…now, it's your turn, Kitty," Bobby insisted, putting on a playful tone to try and ease the sudden grim mood.

"Okay," she made the test quickly as she had read all the questions so many times before. The result image came up. It was of a young woman in a beautiful dress, her hair long and sat in a fancy coiffure. She had a fan in one hand and smiled at them. 

"Beautiful," Scott and Bobby said at the same time and Kitty blushed while Jubilee grinned. A hard look from Jean made Scott blush even though he had no reason to. 

"Hey, a man has a right to dream," Logan defended Scott but Rogue elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not you, mister," she insisted.  
"I would never dream of anyone but you," Logan promised and kissed the top of her head.

"What does it say?" Scott asked Kitty, leaning in closer to look at the computer screen. Kitty licked suddenly dry lips.

"It says; 'you're Victoria's England. You're beautiful, kind and pure. You would never hurt anyone and you're still waiting for your knight to arrive. You dream a lot but while you can dream anything you need to do something about it yourself if you really want it. Seize  the moment'," Kitty ended, her voice soft.

"Very beautiful," Scott mumbled.

"Yes, they write very nice on this page," Kitty answered, her thoughts far away.

"I meant you," Scott said softly and kissed the top of her head. Seize  the moment…..

"That was fun," Jubilee said and went towards the door. "Bobby, coming or what?"

"Sure thing. Thanks, Kitty," he yelled over his shoulder and they went out.

"See you, Kitty," Rogue said as she and Logan left. 

"Very…….interesting," Xavier mumbled as he wheeled out. 

"Oh, I got an appointment now," Jean said, looking at her clock and went out. There was silence in the room.

"Thanks, Kitty," Scott said softly and went to the door, deep in thought.

Seize the moment………….

"Scott, wait!" Kitty yelled. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes?" was that hope in his voice or was she imagining things?  
Seize the moment……..

"I need to tell you something," she said and ran across the room and towards him. 

Seize the moment…….

She closed her eyes as she neared him and threw herself into his arms.

Seize the moment……..

 Scott lifted her up and spun her around, reminding her of the dance lessons he had given her before her prom. 

Seize the moment……

She opened her eyes and looked into his shaded ones. He smiled a warm smile at her and she smiled back as she put her lips over his. He responded and deepened the kiss before they finally drew back.

"Care to say that again?" he grinned at her.

"With pleasure," she laughed and their lips met again. She felt like she was flying until she remembered that he was still carrying her, her feet a few inches from the floor, so she really was flying.

Seize the moment…..

The End 


End file.
